Good Day
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: 11/12/13. Tanggal yang bagus. / "Scorpio dan Cancer menempati tempat pertama!" (TakaMidoTaka. Slight!KiKuro. Shonen-ai. Drabble. More warning inside. DLDR. Apresiasi anda membantu :D Cover not mine)


**Warning : Drabble. TakaMidoTaka. Slight-KiKuro (in omake) Shonen-ai. OOC? Typo(s)? Tidak sesuai EyD. Unbeta. Quick-typing.**

**Disclaimer : Para tokoh milik Fujimaki-sensei nanodayo.**

**A/N : Tanggal bagus(?) 11/12/13 (format : MM/DD/YY)**

**Cocok buat Midorin yang seneng hal-hal *coret*aneh*coret* mistis.**

**DLDR :D**

**.**

**O.O.O.O.O**

**.**

**Good Day**

**.**

**.**

Bulan 11.

Tanggal 12.

Tahun xx13.

Takao Kazunari nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat kalender ponselnya.

"HARI INI TANGGALNYA BAGUS!" Girangnya.

"Nii-chan... Kau ribut..." Keluh adik perempuannya.

"Gomen gomen~!" Takao memberikan cengirannya lalu mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Nii-chaaan!"

Takao pergi tanpa rasa bersalah dan juga ia tidak mendengarkan keluh kesah imoutonya tersebut. Pemilik mata elang itu langsung menyalakan televisi dan mengganti channel.

Channel yang tiap pagi menyediakan tayangan ramalan Oha-Asa.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Bunyi televisi tersebut, "Hari ini. Peringkat pertama ditempati oleeeeeeeh... Cancer dan Scorpio! Hebat sekali bukan?! Oha-Asa meramalkan bahwa kalian para Cancer akan mendapat hal yang tidak terduga namun membahagiakan!"

Takao mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan siaran tersebut.

"Hei, para Scorpio! Hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang!" Mata Takao berbinar.

"Benda keberuntungan untuk Cancer adalah bunga yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dekat denganmu."

.

"Shin-chan! Selamat pagiiiii!"

"Hm." Balas pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Takao menggembungkan pipinya main-main, "Ih, Shin-chan lagi tsuntsun!"

Twitch.

Takao tentu dapat melihat mata Ace-sama berkedut. Takao hanya dapat tersenyum melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan tsuntsun-nanodayo." Kilah Midorima.

"Pfft. Tapi, kau memang sedang tsuntsun!"

"Hmph." Midorima hanya dapat menghindari tatapan mata *coret*pelayannya*coret* partnernya dengan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Shin-chan. Apa kau sudah mendapat benda keberuntunganmu?"

.

O.O.O.O.O

.

Hari ini, Midorima Shintarou nyaris saja terjatuh dari tangga (Jika refleknya tidak bagus mungkin ia akan menjadi pohon terbang bebas)

Lalu, selotip di tangan kirinya tidak bisa dililitkan seperti biasa.

Hari ini juga ada banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Kenapa hal itu disebut sial?

Karena mau tidak mau, dia harus menolak tiap gadis itu dengan mengatakan hal yang klise, "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain-nodayo. Carilah orang lain."

Bila diterjemahkan, bahasa tersebut berarti, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Semoga kau mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik dan bisa mencintaimu."

Midorima Shintarou memang seorang tsundere tulen.

"Hmph. Tak kusangka ada saja gadis yang menyukaimu." Sindir Miyaji-senpai.

"Mungkin mereka buta?" Tambah Kimura.

"Cukup bergosipnya. Lanjutkan latihan." Potong Ootsubo.

"Sebenarnya kau juga iri 'kan, Kapten?" Tanya anak penjual buah itu dan sebuah bola basket langsung mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya.

"Pfft. Sudah berapa gadis yang kau tolak hari ini, Shin-chan~?" Takao mendekati 'cahaya'nya tersebut. Midorima hanya menatapnya lalu pergi mengambil bola.

Shuuuu.

Dengan mulusnya, bola berwarna jingga itu membentuk parabola dan memasuki ring basket yang berada di ujung lapangan.

Seperti yang diduga, pencetak 3 poin milik Generasi Keajaiban - namun sekarang milik Shuutoku.

"Midorima?" Suara Takao langsung berubah menjadi serius, "Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

Pandangan Midorima menerawang. Takao berhasil melihat isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

O.O.O.O.O

.

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Para bintang sudah bertebaran memenuhi langit malam, tak lupa bulan yang muncul menggantikan kedudukan matahari.

Seorang bersurai hitam itu terus saja mengayuh sepedanya.

"Shin-chan..." Panggilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya diam seperti kelamnya malam.

"Shin-chan. Kita sudah sampai rumahmu lho?" Ucap Takao.

"Hm." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau..." Geramnya saat menemukan dirinya dikibuli oleh Takao.

"Hehehe. Shin-chan daritadi tidak mendengarkanku sih! Shin-chan, kita berhenti sebentar." Takao menghentikan kayuhannya.

"Apa ini penting?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikut aku!" Takao segera menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Oi! Kau mau mengajakku pergi ke mana!?" Protes Midorima.

"Lihat. Indah bukan?"

Takao memperlihatkan sebuah taman yang terpencil. Disana, berdirilah sebuah pohon yang bernama latin _ginkgo biloba_ yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Itu normal bukan? Ini musim gugur." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mou, Shin-chan... Ini tempat keberuntunganku!" Seru Takao.

"Hmph. Aku harus cepat pulang, Takao. Aku tidak mau terkena sial lagi-nodayo." Midorima mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke direksi yang berlawanan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak terjadi karena Takao menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan dulu, Midorima?" Ucap Takao serius.

"Kau tahu, hari ini tanggal yang bagus." Lanjutnya. Midorima hanya membiarkan mata emeraldnya menatap pemuda itu.

"Karena itu..." Takao mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya, "Aku menyatakan cintaku hari ini. Midorima, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Takao memberikan sebuah bunga mawar merah.

Midorima terdiam di tempat.

Lalu, tangannya meraih bunga tersebut, "Bodoh. Kenapa tidak dari tadi pagi?"

"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?" Tanya Takao penuh harap.

"Aku mengambilnya karena ini benda keberuntunganku hari ini-nodayo!" Seru Midorima.

"Hahaha! Dasar Shin-chan tsundere!"

Jika diterjemahkan, arti kata-kata Midorima adalah, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan secepatnya? Aku mengambil bunga ini, yang berarti aku menerima perasaanmu."

.

O.O.O.O.O

.

**Omake**

"Kurokocchi! Aku menyukaimu-ssu!"

"... Aku tahu, Kise-kun. Mengapa kau mengucapkannya sekarang?"

"Karena hari ini tanggal bagus-ssu!"

Kuroko memijit pelipisnya, "Kau terlalu banyak membaca shoujo-manga, Kise-kun."

"Ah. Dan aku juga menyukaimu, Kise-kun."

.

O.O.O.O.O

.

**A/N : Sebuah drabble cepat hanya karena melihat kalender HP-_-" Apresiasi anda membantu saya :D**

**Btw, kalo ga salah nama pohonnya itu... Entahlah. Silahkan koreksi kalau saya salah XD**


End file.
